


Los enamorados de Verona

by GottiCalavera



Series: 20 canciones & 20 one-shot's [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Basicamente es eso, F/M, Más elementos de la obra original junto con el musical, Romance, También cuenta con lenguaje de la epoca, Una historia de Romeo y Julieta, es romeo y julieta ¿qué esperan?, muerte al final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottiCalavera/pseuds/GottiCalavera
Summary: [One-shot] Verona es aqui, Verona es hermosa... Ciudad de bellas mujeres, ciudad de trolles y magia, ciudad dividida por dos familias... {Hecho por Gotti Calavera}
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: 20 canciones & 20 one-shot's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554466
Kudos: 4





	Los enamorados de Verona

**Author's Note:**

> La dinámica es usar un play-list y que las canciones corran en aletorio, toco [Verona](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b0hJNGNmH8A) del musical Romeo & Giulietta Ama e Cambia il Mondo.  
> Lo tengo agregado por haber expuesto la obra en la universidad, quede encantada con la versión del musical, e hice mi propia adaptación versión Trollhunters, porque sí...

_Verona es aquí, Verona es hermosa._

_Ciudad de bellas mujeres, ciudad de magia y ciudad que se rige por dos familias._

Trolles, humanos y magos viven en este bello lugar, aunque no pueden coexistir en paz, por el odio de generaciones que hay en dos familias.

¡Oh, qué mal aventura! ¿Si supieran que el joven Lago de la bella moza Nuñez se ha enamorado? La tragedia se avecina, más el amor entre ellos los ha cegado.

Jim la vio, tan bella, tan pura, tan preciosa; su vestido la hizo ver angelical y las flores blancas que adorna su rostro y su cabello. Verlo con sus propios ojos, solo afirma los rumores que circulan sobre ella; la fermosura de Claire era de las más agraciadas magas de toda Verona.

Sus ojos almendrados fueron correspondidos al instante, ella lo miro con la misma devoción.

Claire había visto muchos trolls, generalmente de noche, bajo el hechizo que tenía por resguardo la ciudad, ellos podrían salir a la luz del día con apariencia humana, pero en la llegada del atardecer volvían con esa forma.

A pesar de eso, en su joven vida no puede sentirse tan cauteloso por un par de ojos azules como el mismo cielo, la deja sin aliento ¿Cómo una mirada puede transmitir millas de cosas que hace el corazón bombear más sangre con cada segundo que la tiene presa en aquel encanto?

¡Malventura de ella! De cupido, ahora, encuentra a su merced y con cada paso junto con una genuina curiosidad acerca de ese joven troll con zafiros en el rostro.

El intruso de la fiesta también se acerca con sumo cuidado, se ha prendado de la maga y cada movimiento que hace, un soneto podría sacar. Han sido hechizados y el beso en la mano, solo es el comienzo; lo sabe, claro que lo sufrido ...

El odio

Es un sentimiento que ambos tienen bien por sus familias, cualquier estado de enemistad desde que Gaylen le brindo de su sabiduría a los humanos y trolles, la magia es del día al día, y la envidia es algo que se agrega de más. 

Deberían parar, olvidar este amor que arde y derrite con cada mirada que se cruzan; el fingir odio mutuo día y noche, pero a escondidas de ojos ajenos, se recitan palabras de amor, se aprecian el uno del otro y besan con amor puro.

¡Oh cupido, que cruel eres! ¡Rufián de enamorados como ellos! Porque odio no hay entre ellos y el amor va creciente junto con las estaciones.

El único que sabía de la dicha de estos jóvenes enamorados, era Binkly, el padre de la iglesia del norte y padrino del joven lago. Sentía compasión por ellos, ¡Oh el amor! Como añora ese pasado cuando Aaarrrgghh y él se conocieron, las tardes paseando por los agrestes montes, componiendo sonetos para la diversión de ambos y mirando el cielo en maravilla de la inmensa creación de Gaylen, un amor tan puro y sincero; amor de jóvenes enamorados, después de todo ... pero la desgracia lo hizo caer en una terrible enfermedad aun sin una cura para estos tiempos, lo separo de su amado.

No permitiría que un destino similar ocurriera con ellos.

No hay muchas excusas y los casos a hurtadillas de las familias.

Felicidad, amor y fortuna; no pueden durar para siempre.

Morderse el dedo *, la riña en la calle, la sangre corre en la espada desvainada del mozo Steve y Thobias siente frío, pues lo han ferido, no hay tiempo para un remedio de yerbas o unas runas de sanación. La arma era encantada y por ende, el daño mortal.

Domzalski, con su último aliento, beso a su buen amigo y deseo la felicidad para él.

Lake sabía usar la espada, toda su familia ha sido educada bajo esa disciplina; más en toda su vida no llego a imaginar hacer uso de ella para ir en venganza.

Ojo por ojo.

Vida por vida.

El exilio es un castigo que lo come vivo, ¡Mal fortuna la suya! ¡Desdichado villano! No la vería de nuevo a la dueña de sus pensamientos, princesa de sus sueños ... ¡oh, su dulce esposa ~!

Su sentencia corre por las calles de Verona, voces a voces llegando hasta los oídos de su amada, más ha sido distorsionado las cusas del cruel castigo que tiene que cumplir. La imagen de villano y rufián es la que ve Nuñez; llora por el cruel destino de Steve.

Pero llora más por el de Jim.

No lo puedo odiar, lo ama tanto, ¡tanto lo ama que le duele el corazón!

Y al ver su silueta en el balcón, seca sus lágrimas y corre en busca de su encuentro; la felicidad se está en sus labios y mejillas, cuando Jim la besa y acaricia su rostro con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras.

Se profesan amor y volverán a estar juntos antes de que Lake escape de Verona, más Claire no desafíen a sus padres la comprometerían con un hombre; el llanto vuelve a cruzar por sus ojos y busca consuelo del Padre Blinky.

Idean el plan para fingir su muerte y en una carta le explicarían a Jim este suceso.

Más no era la mal fortuna que perseguía aquesto enamorados, sino la muerte misma.

La carta nunca se envió.

Y para los oídos y alma de Jim, Claire realmente murió junto con su corazón.

Se dirige a su tumba para fallecer al lado de su amada, puede obtener un frasquillo de sangre humana, si se bebía de ella el destino sería funesto con él, no volvería a hacer humano a los primeros rayos del sol; en piedra se volvería y allí perecería.

Bebió el contenido sin dejar una gota, abraza el cuerpo de su amor con el mismo cuidado que lo hizo cuando se encuentra en esas noches de verano y le dio su último beso antes de que un rayo de sol cumpliera su condena por ingerir sangre humana.

Claire despertó y comprendió lo que sucedió antes de despertar de ese largo sueño.

¡Oh! ¿Qué haría sin su amado? ¿Sin el joven dueño de su corazón?

Sin Jim ya no valía la pena vivir.

Conjuro un hechizo y beso con ternura la piedra que era su amor, y al igual que él, en roca se volvió.

¡¡Oh, que desgracia ha sucedido !! Las dos familias veían el resultado de su odio y en lágrimas comprendieron todo el dolor que pasaron sus primogénitos.

Llevaron la estatua a la plaza como un recordatorio del amor que hubo y que aún lloraron en los corazones de esos jóvenes enamorados.

Porque cada siglo, cuando Verona parecía en silencio, la estatua se movía y bailaban como la primera vez que se veía.

**Author's Note:**

> Morderse el dedo*: Era un insulto de la época y algo que se muestra en la obra original, es algo como tipo pararle dedo a alguien.  
> ¿Gustan comentarios?


End file.
